


Medals

by kiefercarlos, NinaJoFoster



Series: Marvelous Marvel One-Shots [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Army, Doubt, Gen, Military, Military Training, Self-Doubt, Self-Worth, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaJoFoster/pseuds/NinaJoFoster
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Steve is having doubts about his worth, but Natasha and Maria are both there to talk him through it and make sure he understands that he's worth it.
Relationships: Maria Hill & Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Series: Marvelous Marvel One-Shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908724
Kudos: 3





	Medals

"Cap, they're expecting you." Natasha says as she knocks on the doorway and steps into the room. She doesn't say anything as she watches him stand there half dressed. His jacket was still hanging up in front of him.

"I can't wear that." He said and Natasha took a few steps closer to him, not wanting to get into his space.

"It's yours Steve." She says and Steve just shakes his head as he stretches a hand out and runs his hand across a few of the medals that was adjoining the jacket.

"No. These aren't mine. I don't deserve these." He says softly and Natasha covers the rest of the room and suddenly she's at his elbow, her hand coming up to rest of his shoulder. She can hear people down the corridor clearly waiting for him, but he obviously wasn't in the right mind.

"You earned every medal you've got on that jacket Steve." She points out and Steve continues to shake his head.

"No'" He says and if she wasn't a spy she would have flinched at his harshness, "I took a plane to the ground and they thought that was heroic enough that I deserved every medal they could think of." He said sounding disappointed and Natasha gently pulled Steve back towards the table behind him and let him sit down on it, his shoulders slumping.

She watched him carefully, eyes scanning him with caution. She knew he was in a delicate area right now. "Steve, listen to me. I read your files. I know everything about you." She started and Steve locked eyes with her, clearly confused about where this conversation was going. "What you did, was heroic. I had a transcript of the conversation you had with Agent Carter." She says and Steve breath caught in his throat as he tried not to let any tears fall. "What you did Steve. It's totally unthinkable. There's probably not a soldier out there who would take that risk without at least attempting an escape strategy. You didn't for a second attempt to find a solution, because any attempts could have put more people at risk." She explained with a soft tone as she crouched down in front of him, resting her arms on his knees, watching his face for any changes.

He didn't reply but continued to look at his feet, Natasha turned her head towards the doorway. She'd heard some footsteps coming down the hall in the middle of her speech. "She's right you know." Maria pipes up stepping into the room. Steve raises his head and turns to look at her as she walks in and leans up against the cupboard where the jacket is hanging. She glances at it for a couple of moments.

"What you did changed everything. You nearly single handily caused peace, your actions changed the way they recruited in the armed forces for decades." She explains her arms crossing in front of her chest, as her and Natasha share eye contact.

"If you get picked up for a specialist unit, you'll get given obstacles to overcome. It's not all shooting guns and driving tank. They give you, what members of the units call, the Captain America test." Maria explains gently and pushes off the wall, striding across the room to come and stand in front of the duo.

"These tests are to bring out your beliefs, show your morals and convictions. You get to see what people will do in a situation they're not trained for. The sort of situations you were put in, which were well documented, by the way." Maria moves to sit down next to Steve.

"They want to see who are willing to do what has to be done, who'll find out of the ordinary explanations for difficult situations. They want to see who could do what you did. Very few manage to complete them." Maria explains and Steve and Natasha are both watching her with surprise.

"Captain America is your uniform, those medals deserve to be there. Inside the uniform, that kid, Steve Rogers from Brooklyn earned that uniform and everything that came with it." She stands up and holds out her hand lifting Natasha to her feet. Both turn to look at Steve, who was staring over their shoulder at the jacket hanging up across the room.

"I think the big guy called Steve, needs to put on the jacket and remember all the good he did, he deserves it, more than anyone." Natasha says and puts a hand on his shoulder.

The three of them spend a couple of moments just waiting, before Steve nods his head and stands up, causing Natasha and Maria to grin at each other and head towards the door. "Let them know I'm ready." He says and the women let out a relieved sigh and they head out the door

"I didn't know about that." Natasha comments as the two walk down the corridor and Maria lets out a laugh. "You can't learn everything from the reports." Maria replies causing Natasha to let out a chuckle.

Steve takes the jacket off the hanger and slips it onto his shoulders. He turns to look at himself in the mirror. His hand coming up to run across the badges on his chest. He closes his eyes for a second before opening them and imagining young Steve Rogers from Brooklyn standing there.

That scrawny guy deserved these medals. He straightens himself up and turns for the door. He hears his name being called as he nears the main doors and a smile falls across his face. They love adore Captain America but they like him as Steve, just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated


End file.
